perfecttowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Headquarters
Headquarters The headquarters is a building where the player can tier up and unlock new functions to the game, but at the cost of some of their progress. Tiering up requires the player to fulfill certain requirements, which differ by tier. The requirements are below. Tier 1 Requirements * A blueprint with total points > 10k * At least 20 researched technologies * Highest wave of 300 in hard mode Penalty * Converts workshop blueprints into special resources, then into ultimate cubes * Reset all in-game records * Converts all special resources into ultimate cubes Rewards * 3 Ultimate Upgrades- Serious missile,Vaporize and Purification * Insane Difficulty * Headquarter upgrades * Ultimate Point converter Tier 2 Requirements * A blueprint with total points > 100k * At least 50 researched technologies * Highest wave of 1000 in hard mode Penalty *Converts workshop blueprints into special resources, then into ultimate cubes * Reset all in-game records * Converts all special resources into ultimate cubes Rewards *3 Ultimate Upgrades- Division shield,Super critical and Warp defence *Ultimate point production in the factory Tier 3 Requirements *A blueprint with total points > 1 000k * At least 60 researched technologies * Highest wave of 500 in insane mode Penalty ''' *Converts workshop blueprints into ultimate cubes * Reset all in-game records * Converts all special resources into ultimate cubes '''Rewards *3 Ultimate Upgrades (Decimation, Purification Aura, Warp Defense) *Challenge mode (endless) Tier 4 Requirements *A blueprint with total points > 6M * At least 80 researched technologies * Highest wave of 1200 in insane mode Penalty ' *Converts workshop blueprints into ultimate cubes * Reset all in-game records * Converts special resources into ultimate cubes '''Rewards ' *3 Ultimate Upgrades (Supernova, Big Bang, New Bounds) *Challenge mode (mission-based) * Ultimate upgrade Mission Reward (2 UP for lvl 1, 535 UP for lvl 100) * Factory upgrade Tier 5 '''Requirements *A blueprint with total points > 15M * At least 160 researched technologies * Highest wave of 10000 in insane mode or at least 25 completed missions 'Penalty ' *Converts workshop blueprints into ultimate cubes * Reset all in-game records * Converts special resources into ultimate cubes 'Rewards ' *Last 3 headquarter upgrades *Blueprint-Tiers *Start at a specific wave *Fight Cubos (accessed from the Temple of Cubos) (Note: Upgrading tiers will not reset your factory, laboratory, statistics & information, or headquarters status and their corresponding cubes.) Convertor At Tier 1 and above, you unlock the ability to convert special resources into purple cubes. The conversion factor is 100k orange cubes to 1 purple cube. 4000 red/1000 blue/100 green/4 grey cubes convert to 1 purple cube. Note that the above numbers translate back into 100k orange cubes, so there is no advantage in converting your oranges into any other color. As with most conversions, ultimate cube conversion is one-way. Ultimate Upgrades At Tier 1 and above, you are allowed the Headquarter upgrades. Initially, you are allowed to upgrade Special Resources Factor (increases the multiplier of acquired orange cubes), Research Speed Factor (increases the speed in which research progresses at), and Auto-Restart Penalty (decreases the percentage of orange cubes lost during an auto-restart run). At Tier 4, a fourth upgrade is unlocked; Mission Reward Bonus (increases the amount of orange cubes gained from missions). Category:Buildings